¿Qué día es?
by Joker0717
Summary: Tarde en la noche, Kirino recibe un mensaje en el cual Shindou le pide que se encuentren en un lugar extraño.


Hello~!

Me moría de ganas de escribir algo nuevo para festejar el TakuRan Day, pero no se me había ocurrido nada hasta el momento, hasta que de la nada me vino esta pequeña idea, espero que les guste! Disfruten su lectura! ^^

I was dying to write something for TakuRan day but I didn't have any new ideas, but in the blink of and eye I had this really super tiny as a bean idea and BAM! Here you have it! I will translate it properly, so for now bear with the GT translation please and sorry ;_; Enjoy your reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

El tono de nuevo mensaje interrumpió su lectura, obligándolo a hacer a un lado su manga para prestar atención a su celular. El don de la memoria fue uno de los pocos que no le fue otorgado el día de su nacimiento, pero aun así le era imposible olvidar aquel sin fin de reglas que se escondían por detrás del portón de la imponente mansión.

Tanto así que por momentos se sorprendía comportándose de la misma forma en que lo haría el moreno, por ejemplo, al sentarse a la mesa. Sin embargo había una regla la cual era su favorita y por ende amaba romper, incentivando a su amigo a que también lo hiciera, pese a que este le hiciera caso solamente cuando lo invitaba a quedarse a dormir en la mansión.

Es por eso que al ver el nombre del remitente, sus ojos se agrandaron en una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión. Su madre había tocado a la puerta unas horas atrás para darle las buenas noches, recordándole la importancia de dormir temprano y haciéndolo prometer que se iría a dormir a más tardar a las once. Promesa que nunca llegaría a los oídos de la madre del pianista.

Intrigado, abrió el mensaje. La frase era corta y directa, se trataba de una invitación, o más bien, una orden para verse dentro de unos minutos. El pelirosa no sabía qué le causaba más sorpresa: el hecho de que su amigo quisiera verlo tan tarde en la noche o la escases de faltas de ortografía en el mensaje, dado que a juzgar por la hora, el moreno debería estar siquiera un poco dormido.

No quiso perder el tiempo pensando en el porqué de tan repentina, y por sobretodo arriesgada invitación, así que dejó su cama, cogió un saco de hilo ya que la brisa de la noche era un tanto fresca y bajó con cuidado las escaleras. Para evitar el ruido de la puerta, decidió salir por una de las ventanas corredizas de la sala. Al ver su reflejo en el vidrio, mientras levantaba su bicicleta del suelo, se percató de que no había atado su cabello, pero prefirió dejarlo así.

Cerró con cuidado el portón del frente, subió a su bici y emprendió su camino hacia aquel misterioso lugar. Sus pies se tomaron un descanso en una gran bajada, aprovechando el momento para apreciar la tranquilidad de la noche y la brisa fría que golpeaba su rostro y despeinaba su cabello.

Luego de unos minutos, finalmente llegó al lugar. Un parque de juegos. Uno muy antiguo de hecho, pero que ha sido reformado con el paso de los años, ayudando a conservar la mayoría de sus juegos. Al no ver a su "cita", Kirino bajó de su bicicleta y se acercó a uno de los columpios, colocándola a un lado y tomando asiento. Por unos cuantos minutos, su única compañía fueron su bicicleta y el sonido de las hojas de los árboles al moverse con la brisa, la cual le provocó un par de escalofríos. Cuando estaba a punto de mandarle un mensaje a su amigo, suponiendo que no había logrado escabullirse del fuerte de guerra que era su casa, vio a lo lejos una luz acercándose. Agitado y un poco desarreglado, Shindou bajó de su bicicleta y se acercó al columpió donde Kirino lo esperaba.

Viendo el estado de su amigo, le permitió tomarse unos minutos para descansar. El moreno se dejó caer en el columpio, recostando su cabeza sobre una de las frías cadenas. Kirino sonrió, de seguro la historia por tras de su fuga sería extremadamente graciosa. Pero esa no era la razón por la cual Shindou lo había invitado. Haciendo oídos sordos a las preguntas de su compañero, se enderezó para verlo de frente antes de hacerle la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy? —La sonrisa de Kirino se transformó en una mueca. Frunció el ceño y dejó que su mirada se perdiera entre las estrellas, esperando a que lo ayudaran a dar con la respuesta correcta.

—¿Domingo? —Shindou, quien esperaba responderle con una sonrisa, mantuvo su seriedad.

—Si, pero me refería a la fecha, ¿sabes cuál es? —Kirino extrañó su pregunta, aunque la primera también le había parecido extraña. No entendía donde quería llegar con ello, pero en fin.

—Tres de septiembre —Shindou esbozó una leve sonrisa, nada más. Al no recibir una nueva pregunta y mucho menos una explicación, Kirino supuso que su respuesta, pese a que fuera correcta, estaba incompleta, así que hizo un esfuerzo para intentar resolver el misterio— ¿Es… alguna fecha patria?

Estaba casi seguro de que no lo era, puesto que la única fecha importante que recordaba, de momento, era el Keirō no Hi, dedicado a las personas mayores, cuya fecha festiva era el quince de septiembre. Con la misma sutileza en que se dejó ver, la sonrisa del moreno desapareció. Suspiró derrotado ante la falta de memoria de su amigo. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera capaz de recordar la fecha. Le habría gustado darle pistas para que intentara recordar, pero corría contra el tiempo, faltaban unos minutos para que el reloj diera las doce, poniéndole fin al día.

—Kirino, hoy es nuestro aniversario —Quizá la forma en como lo había colocado no había sido de las mejores, ya que su amigo dio un salto en el lugar, mirándolo aún más confundido que antes. Para evitar cualquier malentendido, prosiguió a toda prisa— Hoy se cumplen diez años desde que nos conocimos, ¿lo recuerdas?

Pese al tartamudeo, sus palabras llegaron a oídos del pelirosa, despertando en su memoria el recuerdo de una tarde cálida en aquel parque, mientras iba de un juego a otro, corriendo sin parar, escuchando a lo lejos la voz de su madre pidiéndole que tuviera cuidado.

Verlo sonreír hizo que Shindou se sintiera más tranquilo. Saber que su amigo también guardaba aquel recuerdo llenó su pecho con una calidez que bien podría asemejarse a la de aquel día, el primero en que había salido a jugar, no bajo la mirada atenta y algo estricta de su madre, sino que con uno de sus tantos mayordomos.

Quizá fue el sentimiento de libertad lo que lo hizo comportarse de forma diferente, dándole el coraje para subirse a juegos diferentes y por sobretodo, correr mucho más rápido de lo que le era permitido. Lo único que casi arruina el día fue cuando el pequeño decidió bajar por el tobogán, pero no cualquier tobogán, el más grande del parque, del cual solo se atrevían a bajar los niños más grandes y un que otro pequeño valiente. Su mayordomo accedió con la condición de que le permitiera tomarlo de la mano, pero el pequeño Shindou se opuso e imitando el feroz rostro enojado de su padre, exclamó que lo haría solo.

El pobre mayordomo no tuvo más opción que dejar que el pequeñín se saliera con la suya, quizá porque su pequeño acto de rebeldía le había parecido adorable. Sentimiento que se convirtió en arrepentimiento al ver la boca del pequeño llena de sangre, luego de haber caído fuera del tobogán mientras bajaba. Su llanto llamó la atención de todos los que estaban en el parque e incluso de aquellos que pasaban por allí, pero especialmente la de un pequeño jovencito cuyas coletas se movían de un lado a otro mientras corría hacia él. Su presencia hizo con que el pequeño Shindou dejara de llorar poco a poco, dándole la oportunidad a su cuidador de ver qué le había sucedido. Con la ayuda de la madre del nuevo amigo del pequeño heredero, lograron limpiar su rostro, comprobando aliviados que simplemente había recibido un corte en los labios.

—No puedo creer que hayan pasado diez años —Ambos se columpiaban lentamente mientras observaban las estrellas, recordando su primer encuentro.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado —Kirino se detuvo, dirigiéndole una mirada que mostraba lo cuán ofendido se sentía.

—No lo olvidé, solo no me percaté de la fecha —Shindou sonrió de lado sin dejar de columpiarse— Tampoco es algo que recordemos todos los años, así que es normal que no lo recuerde. Además no lo entiendo, ¿por qué se te ocurrió festejarlo hoy? —Shindou comenzó a columpiarse más despacio, hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

—No lo sé, estaba intentando dormir y de repente lo recordé. Además no son tres o cuatro, son diez años, creo que es importante que festejemos.

—¿Y cómo lo haremos? ¿Recreando nuestro encuentro? Recuerdo que tu mayordomo pensaba que te habías roto un diente, ¿es eso lo que tienes planeado hacer? —Ambos rieron.

—Sería divertido recrearlo, pero sin la parte en que caigo del tobogán —Kirino hizo puchero antes de comenzar a reír y dejar el columpio. Antes de que pudiera alejarse más, Shindou llamó su atención— Gracias por haber estado a mi lado por tanto tiempo, eres un gran amigo. Sé que a veces soy un poco difícil, por eso aprecio tu paciencia y te pido disculpas si alguna vez hice algo que te molestara —Kirino sonrió acercándose a él, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo apretó, forzando a Shindou a hacer puchero.

—Para eso están los amigos, ¿no? No te sientas mal, todos cometemos errores, lo importante es reconocerlos y aprender de ellos —Al soltarlo, Shindou le devolvió la sonrisa— Gracias por ser mi amigo y confiar tanto en mí, sé que aún hay cosas que debo mejorar, pero aprecio que me hayas ayudado a ser una mejor persona.

Aprovechando el hecho de que no había nadie a la vista que pudiera aprovechar la situación para molestarlos después, ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo antes de correr al famoso tobogán. Antes de que Shindou pudiera realizar su sueño de deslizarse una vez más, sin sufrir un accidente, Kirino lo detuvo al hacerle una pregunta.

—¿Crees que en diez años este parque continuará en pie?

—¿Hm? No lo sé, quizá, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Porque de lo contrario tendremos que buscar otro lugar para festejar nuestro aniversario de veinte años —Shindou sonrió.

—En ese caso es mejor que aprovechemos al máximo esta noche.

Quizá el famoso tobogán sea reemplazado por uno nuevo, con diferentes colores, el parque crezca y se llene de juegos nuevos, juegos que en su infancia no imaginaron tener. O quizá deje de existir, dándole lugar a una tienda, una casa nueva o un terreno abandonado. Pero lo que nunca dejará de existir, es el lazo de amistad entre el pianista y su orquídea.


End file.
